Padme's Lake House
by liljediwriter
Summary: Luke, Mara, and Ben Skywalker travel to Naboo following up a lead about Amidala. They are taken to Padme's Lake House and are enchanted, but the old stone holds many secrets. Can Luke handle what he might learn about his maturnal heritage? LukeMara AniPad
1. A Chikkap

I'm an absolute Star Wars nut so this stuff is pretty easy for me to slap down. That also means that you get a lot of 'my's where 'by's are suppost to be. So yeah, common sense should take over on those. Umm...yeah, just enjoy!

* * *

Mara Jade Skywalker stepped out of the _Jade Shadow _and into the sunlight. One hand on her swelling stomach and the other on her forehead to shade her eyes, she hurried forward.

"Hurry up, Mom!" Mara laughed out loud.

"I'm trying, Ben! I'm trying!" She waddled towards the water, and her firstborn with glee. Ben jumped into the waves with a 'yippy' and disappeared under the water for a moment, then was back up and yelling. Mara finally reached the water and walked in, being splashed by her son, and splashing him back. Her foot suddenly slipped on a mossy stone and fell backwards into the water, laughing. Ben fell down next to her, splashing water up on the shore.

Luke Skywalker laughed to himself as he leaned against a nearby tree and watched his wife and son play. He let his gaze leave his family long enough to look out over the lake. They were on the planet Naboo in the Lake Country. It was beautiful here. The perfect place to raise a family, Luke thought. He could tell Mara felt so too.

Luke had recently learned that his mother's family had owned one of the Lake houses so the Skywalker family had come to find it. They had talked to Queen Viinae the day before, and she said she would have her advisors look into which house it was and get back to them. She'd told them to take one of the islands for the time being and relax.

"Hey, Skywalker!" Luke glanced back at his wife. "Come on in, the splashing is great!" Luke grinned and took a running start towards the water, shedding his outer robe on his way.

"Yeee-Haw!" He yelled and dived in.

"Luke!" Mara laughed, trying to stand up again. Luke grinned as he popped back to the surface. He swam over quickly and helped up his wife. Ben stood up as well, then purposefully slipped and fell back down. Luke laughed and hauled the boy back to his feet, and then the Skywalker's all lay out on the sand. Ben pointed out shapes in the clouds, while Mara curled up as best she could next to Luke.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly. She smiled.

"Just fine, Skywalker." She turned her head at the sound of a bird's call. "A Chikkap." She said softly. "I thought they were only on Corellia." Luke grinned.

"Naboo sure is full of surprises isn't it?" Mara nodded as Ben jumped up and started off through the brush. "Ben, don't wander too far!"

"I won't!" A sleek boat appeared on the horizon not long after the boy disappeared. He reappeared not but a second later. "Who's that?" Luke stood and helped Mara to her feet.

"I don't know." He stretched out his senses in the force, reaching towards the boat. " Its-"

"-the Queen." Mara finished for him. Luke grabbed his robe and pulled it on just as the Queen's vessel reached the shoreline. "Hello your Majesty." Mara greeted her. Queen Viinae smiled.

"Have you been enjoying your island?" She asked with the slightest hint of a smile. Mara nodded and Luke answered.

"Yes, very much so. Have you found anything?" The Queen nodded to one of her handmaidens who stepped forward with a slip of paper.

"Padme Amidala – Owner of the Naberrie Summer Home." The woman read from it. She handed the paper to Luke, who scanned it then looked up at the Queen.

"Its just north of here." Mara stepped forward and linked arms with him.

"Lets go."

* * *

Thats chapter one, although I'm still just getting a hang of this. Please leave me something! Anything! _Please!  
-Randomnesser_ : )


	2. Sabe

Luke found he needed to use a calming technique as they neared Padme Amidala's Lake house. It was one of the older lake houses, made of stone with a large garden of floral in full bloom. Servants, some much older than himself were standing on the stone pier waiting for them. He sensed uncertainty in them, as much as he found in himself. He didn't know what he would fine here, or what he _wouldn't_ find. Just as he took another calming breath, Mara slipped her arm though his and kissed his cheek.

"Relax, Skywalker." She said softly. "It's not like your mother is still going to be here." But even as she said it, they both new Luke felt as though she was. He could feel a faint presences that he'd never felt before, yet it was familiar. He'd felt it once before, a long tine ago.

"I can feel her, Mara. She must have loved it here." Luke said with wonder, taking in the sight of the large Lake House.

"She did." Luke glanced up. They were docking at the pier, and a gray haired servant was tying a rope to a post. "She came here as often as she could." He said with a faint smile.

Luke climbed out of the boat, and then helped his wife out after him. The older servant pointed towards the balcony just up some steps, so Luke headed that way, Mara next to him. He moved slowly, trying to take it all in. He'd never seen such a beautiful place, and if he had he no longer had any memory of it.

Mara leaned against the stone railing over looking the garden and the water beyond. "There's the _Jade Shadow_." She said, pointing. "And there's where we swam." Sure enough, Luke could see the small island they had called paradise for the past day. It was tiny in comparison to the island Amidala's Lake house was on, just big enough for the _Jade Shadow_ and a kilometer of exploring.

"Oh wow!" Ben exclaimed, joining them at a run. "You can see everything from here!" The boy took a good look at the water and the garden then was off at a run to see what else was left to explore. "Hey, Dad, did you know they have a private beach?" He called over his shoulder, not waiting around for an answer. Luke laughed at his son's excitement.

Mara slid into his arms and gently kissed him. "Is it as nice as you thought?" She asked softly. Luke grinned down at her.

"It's better." He kissed her back then started for the doors into the house. "Lets see what else there is."

"Hello, Master Skywalker. I'm Sabe. I was one of your mother's handmaidens when she was Queen." Luke spun around in the middle of a living area with a fireplace to face a woman who was old enough to be his mother. She was very pretty for someone over the age of 50, and dressed in light clothing fit for the weather.

"Sabe." Luke said. "It's nice to meet you." He said cautiously. "You could tell me about my mother?" The woman nodded then motioned them to sit down. They sat on a black sofa adjacent to the still fireplace. Sabe took a chair across from them.

"What would you like to know?" Luke opened his mouth to reply, but the stopped. What _did_ he want to know?

"Could you…" He hesitated. "Could you tell me about the times when she came here? What she might have done?" Sabe smiled at his hesitation.

"Padme was a dear friend to me as well as my Queen, Master Skywalker. Don't be afraid to ask me anything of her. I loved her dearly, so I am willing to share fond memories." She paused. "Padme, she came here with her family, usually around vacation time in between her studies. She was studying politics and the like. Anyway, she and her sister, Sola, always swam out to the islands and played holoboard games in here by a blazing fire. They still did this when she was Queen. One thing she particularly loved to do was lie out on the sand and guess the names of the birds singing. I know many of them now, because of her." Sola smiled and her gaze became distant, as though she were reliving memories. Luke stood and walked around the room. There were holos set on the wall and on a few end tables of the Naberrie family. One was of a beautiful young woman in a yellow dress standing next to a tall young man dressed as a Jedi Padawan. The Jedi was holding a picnic basket and the woman had a blanket in her hands. She said something to the holocam that Luke couldn't hear and turned towards the pier, and then the holo started over.

"Who's this?" He asked, turning to Sabe. The woman joined him and smiled as the holo showed the couple laughing at what the yellow clad woman had said.

"That's Padme and Anakin Skywalker, her Jedi protector. They were here just before the Clone War started. Assassination attempts were being made on Padme's life so the Chancellor ordered her back…" Luke stared at the holo as it replayed for him, no longer hearing Sabe's words.

"That's my mother?" He asked in fascination, not realizing he'd cut Sabe off. She was beautiful. Luke could see a lot of Leia in the way she moved and talked. This was his mother. "Mara, look, that's my mother and…that's-" Luke finally realized what Sabe had called the other figure. "-that's Anakin Skywalker?" Sabe nodded. "My father was a Jedi."


	3. Padme's Bedroom

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the grammar. It's not exactly my strong point. sorry this one is kinda short.

* * *

"Luke, I thought…" Mara looked confused. Luke quickly shook his head.

"I-I mean, uh, I just mean…he really _was_ a Jedi. I mean…I knew he was but this just… proves it." Mara smiled at her husband's behavior and turned to Sabe.

"Where are we staying" She asked and Sabe tore her gaze from the holo on the wall.

"Just down that hallway, on the left, at the end." She said, pointing. Mara thanked her, kissed Luke's mesmerized face, and slowly headed towards the hallway.

There were more rooms in the Lake House than Mara realized. Every room had its own theme. One was set around the color blue. The trim, the curtains, and the bed spread. It was beautiful. Mara moved on down the hall, passing the closed doors and peeking into the open ones. One of them was a tribute to Alderaan. The last room on the left was the most beautiful of them all. It was large and lavish with a large bed in the center of the room, and beautifully curtained floor to ceiling windows on the north and east walls overlooking the lakes and gardens. A Vanity stood against one wall with a delicately framed circle of transparasteel hung above it. Mara loved the way the soft glittery yellow mixed with the deep shimmering blues of the bedspread curtains.

She sat down on the bed, which was soft and featherlike. With a content sigh she lay backwards, letting her body rest from its precious burden. She felt her husband enter the room, and smiled at his admiration.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said softly and he responded with a nod.

"Sabe said this was Padme's room."

"She had good taste." Mara grinned. "That means your father must've been horrible at matching colors." She teased, referring to Luke's lack of a fashion sense. Luke shot her an annoyed look and she laughed aloud.

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed next to Mara. "How are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm doing just fine, Luke. It's you I'm worried about." Luke gave her a confused look. "Every little thing you see or something Sabe says and…it's like you disappear for a moment."

"I do. I've been trying to picture Father and Mother together here. In the dining room or by the fire. On the veranda." He shrugged.

"It's not working?" Mara reached towards her husband, clasping his hand.

"No. It's not. I just can't see Father as anything other than a black suit and harsh breathing." Mara sat up and slid an arm around his shoulders.

"You will. Someday, you will." She said quietly. "You will."

* * *

Again, please review, and I know my grammar is horrid, so…yeah. And no I haven't read Dark Nest Trilogy. Perhaps I should look that up. -liljediwriter 


	4. Soothing Presence

disclaimer: I didn't do it.

**I hope your not getting bored with this. Lemmi know if you are Por Favor. Its kinda slow at the moment, but the beginning of all stories are I 'pose. Anyway...I going somewhere with this. I promise. **

* * *

Mara woke up just before dawn the next morning. Not wanting to disturb Luke, she rolled out of bed, slipped into her house robe and headed out on the veranda. She didn't feel all that well. Perhaps a sunrise and cool morning air would help. She stepped though the double doors closing them silently behind her. She turned around and took a step forward before realizing someone was already there. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She pulled her robe closed around her. "I though no one else was up." The figure didn't react to her presence so she turned to go back indoors.

"Don't go." She stopped. "Your presence is soothing." Mara raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not going to just stand here and be soothing." She said crossing her arms. The figure laughed and turned around.

"Who are you?" Mara asked backing toward the double doors. She hadn't seen him the day before, nor had they been introduces. "And…why do you seem so familiar?" He did. She felt like she knew him well. He even looked slightly familiar. He looked like... "Luke?" It couldn't be and she knew that. Luke was asleep in bed, and this man was taller, broader in the shoulders. Though he had the same icy blue eyes.

"You do know me, in a way. Your husband and I are…related." Mara looked him over again, a little less guarded. He was dressed as a Jedi knight, and for the first time, she noticed that he was translucent. A shimmery glow surrounded him and he looked like he hadn't a care in the world.

Luke's father. "You're Anakin Skywalker." He smiled and nodded.

"Actually, it's a little surprising to see you here. I come here often. I can feel Padme in this place…and it's…well, it's soothing." Mara smiled. "But I never thought Luke would find out about it."

"It was just a rumor. He found out she lived on Naboo, but he didn't know much else." It had been a rumor. One the people of Theed, the capital city, threw around. It was that Padme had owned one of the Lake Houses in the Lake Country. When Luke heard it, he went to the Queen, wanting to know if it was true. "It beautiful though." Luke's father nodded.

"It is. That's partly why I like it here. It reflects her." He looked around and his mannerism instantly reminded Mara of Leia when she was unsure.

"What is it?" Anakin Skywalker turned back towards her, the sunrise shining though him.

"Luke's awake." He said then disappeared. A moment later Mara felt her husbands presence behind her.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked. She smiled and walked back to him.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to disturb you." He grinned.

"Then you shoulda stayed in bed." Mara laughed.

"I'm sorry. I figured a Jedi Master would be able to sleep without his wife for an hour before breakfast." Luke took her in his arms.

"Well I'm not your average Jedi Master." He kissed her gently just as a tired voice piped up.

" 'Morning." Mara slipped away from Luke to hug her son.

" 'Morning Ben. I'm guessing you're hungry." He nodded and yawned. "Go find Sabe. She said she gets up early."

"Okay." He bolted though the doorway leaving his parents once again alone. Mara moved to follow him but Luke stopped her.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked. "I can feel someone. Someone I know was here." Mara felt Anakin's presence wash over her and she knew he didn't want Luke to know. At least not yet.

"No one, I was just enjoying the gardens and sunrise before breakfast. It's so peaceful here." Luke allowed her to change the subject and looked out over the Lakes.

"Yeah it is."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Luke watched his wife step indoors with a skeptical look. He knew she'd talked to someone, her voice woke him up. But to whom? He hadn't heard anyone else's voice, and no one was there when he'd stepped outside. Could it have been a past Jedi now One with the Force? If it had…who?

"Hey, Skywalker! You coming or what?" Mara called back to him though the doorway. Luke grinned and jogged inside.

Breakfast was already on the table when they got to the dinning room. Fruit was piled in a basket as a centerpiece and Ben was already seated at the head of the table drinking a cup of Jawa Juice.

"What took you so long? Its ganna get cold." He said accusingly. Luke smiled and reached out though the force to his son. "Whoa." Ben giggled as his father lifted him up with the force and placed him in a chair to the right. Luke opened his eyes as his son settled into the new seat grinning. Luke took Ben's place as Mara sat across from him slowly. _She's not feeling good._ He knew she didn't, even as she sent him a reassuring glance. Noticing Luke's disbelief, Mara reached towards a pear sitting atop the pile of fruit and lifted it with the force settling it on her plate. She picked up her fork and knife and sliced the fruit in thick slices. She then lifted them up and sent them floating to his and Ben's plate. She smiled almost wickedly as Ben speared his slice and bit into it. "Mmm, good." He said, his mouth full. Mara sent him a scolding look, resulting in him clamping his mouth shut then speared her own slice. Luke watched her for a moment, then ate his own slowly. _Perhaps to the waterfalls that Sabe was talking about last night by the fire. The ones Father and Mother went to so long ago. _Mara glanced at him, a trace of a smile on her face and Luke knew she'd been spying on his thoughts. _Or how about that dumpster down behind the kitchen. That would make her feel better right quick._

"Hey now, Skywalker." Mara warned. Luke grinned knowing if he kept up the banter much longer _he'd_ be the one in the dumpster.

* * *

**Okay, I honestly feel like this is going slow. But if your enjoying it then I guess we're cool. Anywho...I've already got the next chapter in mind so...keep readin' and reviewin'. Muchas Gracias!**

-liljediwriter


	5. Medow Visit

**(Thanks for the reviews I've been getting!)  
****This is so fun. Bringing Anakin back was 'prolly the best idea I've had yet. This is sooo fun! Okay, I'm through. Read and Review por favor. Gracias!**

* * *

Mara sat on the blanket, one hand on her stomach, the other on the ground, watching Luke and Ben race each other though the tall grass. Ben took a tumble and Luke followed suit, causing Mara to loose sight of them. But she knew they we're okay. She could feel them tumbling though the grass.

Large tan shell shaped animals that Mara couldn't name lumbered about, trying to get away from the two rolling humans. Mara laughed as Luke persuaded one towards him, then hopped up on it, hauling Ben up after him. Ben sat holding on, grinning from ear to ear, but his father stood up on it, trying to stay balanced. Mara stood up as Ben tumbled off the back end of the creature as it reared, but Luke somehow managed to stay on.

"Go, Dad, go!" Ben shouted pumping a fist in the air. Luke diverted his attention for a moment to wave to Mara and his son, and the distraction gave the animal an opening. It threw Luke to the ground and trampled him in its rush to gain freedom. Luke hauled himself to his feet, grinned and waved to Mara, then flopped back down on his back in the soft grass.

"Luke? Luke!" Mara called to him but he didn't stand back up again. She hurried over to the place where he lay, Ben right behind her, snickering. But she didn't notice in her plight towards her husband. "Luke are you-" she knelt next to him, and he began to laugh. "Why you…you…" Luke kissed her then stood and ran.

"Come on, Ben!" He called behind himself. Ben took off after him at a dead run causing Mara to realize they were both in on the prank.

"Luke Skywalker, you come back here right now!" She yelled, trying to run as well, but she didn't make it far. "You hear me, Skywalker? I can't run you know!" Luke stopped long enough to playfully stick his tongue out at her and yell; "I know!" Then he and Ben were over the hill and out of sight. Mara laughed to herself and slowly clambered back up the slight incline to the blanket. One of the creatures had nosed its way into the basket and made off with some sandwiches. Another nuzzled Mara as she sat down on the blanket, nearly knocking her over. "Hey! Quit that, hey!" She fell over on her side, and then struggled to sit back up. "That's not fair. Who said you could play dirty." A different laugh joined her and the figure of Anakin Skywalker materialized on the other end of the blanket. He was sitting, eating a sandwich with one hand and holding a wildflower with the other.

"Feisty things aren't they." He said grinning. She agreed, managing to shoo the creature away. Anakin finished his sandwich as he watched it clamber away and graze on the nearby grass. "You know, I played that trick on Padme once."

"What trick?"

"I rode one of them, fell off and got trampled. She fell for it, too." Mara smiled. It was nice to know her father- in- law and husband were so alike. The thought caused her smile to fall. They were alike, in many ways. But...could this lead to Luke- No. She wasn't going to think about it. Besides, Luke had resisted Palpatine, and if he could do that, he could do anything. But Mara still had her doubts, and Anakin must have seen them because he handed her the wildflower.

"Don't worry about Luke, Mara. He's a good man, better than I was. Oh, he's made his mistakes, but he's still human." He looked down at his transparent hands. "Padme tried to convince me of that once. I didn't believe her. I felt that a Jedi should be better than just a human, that they shouldn't make mistakes. But I was wrong." Mara smiled down at the flower.

"Padme must have been quite a woman. Naboo loves her, Luke is beginning to love her memory, and everyone at the Lake house loves her. You love her." She met his gaze. "Don't you?" She really didn't need to ask. The answer was written on his face. He loved her, still does, always will.

"Yes. I do. Sometimes Luke reminds me of her, or Leia." he grinned "Especially Leia. They're alike in so many ways." He suddenly disappeared and Luke topped the hill with Ben close behind. From the look on their faces and the condition of their clothing, she could tell they had a good time. Not wanting to hint her father- in- law's visit, she tossed the wildflower aside and began packing away what was left of their lunch.

"Aw, we're not leaving yet are we?" Ben whined. Mara smiled to herself. Sometimes he reminded her too much of Luke.

"Yes, we are. We've been here all morning, and I don't want Sabe to think we've gotten lost." She replied, closing the basket. Luke bent down to help her fold the blanket while Ben flopped down on the grass nearby.

"She's not going to worry." He picked a blade of grass and tried to make it whistle. "She knows two Jedi Masters can't get lost." Mara and Luke exchanged amused glances. Ben would keep this up the whole way back to the house.

* * *

**Read and Review! I am really really enjoying writing this. I hope your enjoying reading it!  
-liljediwriter**


	6. Impressions

**Been waiting, huh. I is sorry. I've been meaning to work on this but I just havn't been able to get around to it. So here it is! R&R por favor! **

* * *

Anakin Skywalker glanced around a bush in the rose garden looking up at his son on the veranda. He was still hesitant about approaching his son. He didn't know how the Jedi Master would react to him. Part of him didn't want to know. Standing to his full height for a moment, the Jedi took a step towards his son, and stopped. There was another presence behind him and it had its hand on his shoulder. Had he been the padawan he once was Anakin would have sighed in frustration. 

"Obi-Wan." The older Jedi spirit smiled and sat down on the grass behind the large bush. Anakin joined him, not knowing what else to do.

"Leave him for the moment." Obi-Wan Kenobi said quietly, watching Luke point things out to his son.

"I need to talk to him." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Obi-Wan-." He was interrupted.

"Anakin, Luke is a lot like you." This time Anakin did sigh. Obi-Wan was going to lecture him…again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was pointing out currents in the largest lake to the north of the Lake House to Ben, when he felt a familiar presence. Not knowing if he was hallucinating or if the sensation was real, he ignored it. Then it was joined by another.

"Ben."

"What?" Ben looked up at his with his big eyes. Luke laughed.

"No, not you, Ben Kenobi, Obi-Wan."

"What about him?" Ben was confused now. He looked from the lake to his father in puzzlement.

"He's here." Luke was sure of it. "In the garden!" Luke jumped the stone railing and ran through the bushes. "Ben!" He ran past a large bush and stopped. The impression was now behind him. He turned quickly on his heels and saw the underside of the bush. He turned in circles but the presence was gone. Crestfallen, Luke sat heavily on the grass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara felt Anakin's presence about the same time Luke did. She ran to the window and peered into the garden but failed to see him.

"Come on Skywalker! You can do it." She quietly addressed him. Then she felt someone else. Confused, she looked harder for her father- in- law. Instead she saw Luke running blindly through the foliage yelling. Ben was on the veranda trying to get over the stone railing, calling after his father. _Get down, Ben!_ Mara thought sharply to the boy. Hearing his mother though the Force, he got down off the rail. At as close to a dead run as she could manage, Mara ran down the hallway towards the double doors leading onto the veranda. She reached Ben's side just as Luke disappeared behind a tall bush.

"Mamma, I don't know what happened. He just…just-" Mara shushed him. She knew what had happened.

"Luke!" She called over the flowers. "Skywalker!"

"Dad!" A hand waved from around the bush, and Mara relaxed. She'd ask him who the second impression was. She'd not recognized it, perhaps Luke had. Or maybe he identified Anakin. The thought made Mara's heart go out to the former Jedi. Poor Anakin was trying so hard to get up the nerve to appear before his son again. It had been so long, Mara knew, that Luke may have lost faith in what he'd once believed about his father. Maybe she should address Anakin Skywalker with her husband as well.

"_No."_ Mara jerked.

"Why not?" She asked quietly.

"_I-I don't know…I-"_

"Skywalker..." She was warning him now. He knew as well as she that her asking Luke about his father would clear things up a lot easier than ignoring the subject would.

"_Mara…I just don't want you to. Okay?" _Mara turned just enough to see the impression of Anakin Skywalker standing close behind her. He was looking out at the garden where Luke sat. She knew he was cloaking his presence, otherwise they would have felt him appear behind her. The look on his face make her heart tighten in her chest. He really wanted to do this himself.

"Then you've got to do it, father- in- law." She said with a faint smile. There was no way around it and he knew it. If he was going to talk to Luke it would have to be soon. "I don't know how much longer we'll be staying. Luke has seen just about all he could see and quite frankly, I think he's already getting homesick for his Jedi." They hadn't been on Naboo itself for very long, but it was merely been a last stop on a series of trips. They'd been to Coruscant just a week before to see Han and Leia, and before that they were in Chiss space visiting Jagged Fel and their niece, Jaina. They we're on their way home, and stopped in the Theed to fuel up and restock the ship. It was then that they'd heard of the Naberrie Lake House. Mara turned and walked back towards the double doors leading into the Lake House. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anakin nod once, then vanish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was lying on his back in the cool grass looked up through the foliage at Naboo's sky. It was a beautiful color. A light blue that grew deeper as it neared the horizon. Small puffs of clouds dotted the perfect blue void. He wondered what his current crew of young Jedi were doing, what Jacen and Tenel Ka were discovering out in the unknown territories. He wondered about his mother, wishing he'd known her. Everyone he asked had wonderful things to say about her, about what she'd done for Naboo. She was beautiful in all the holos in the house, but he wondered what she looked like in person. He wondered what had really made his father fall in love with her enough to break the Jedi code and marry her. With a sigh he stood up and started walking back to the house. He would never know.

* * *

**Well...onward! Maybe I can get chapter 7 out just a little faster. Once again, I'm sorry!  
-liljediwriter : )**


	7. Through Transparasteel Doors

**It's been soooooo long since I've worked on this story. I got a review from someone, you know who you are, who convinced me that it was in my best interest to write another chapter in the event that doing so would save this reviewers life. So there you go.  
I now present to you Chapter Seven...**Right? It is chapter seven, right? okay** yeah. Chapter Seven. Enjoy.**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The voice was quiet, issuing orders from the shadowy corner. The young woman the voice addressed nodded and left the room going down a long stone hallway, ending in an old fashioned spiral staircase. She passes three rooms; one was a washing room with large pits in the floor that filled with water from a pipe leading from the lakes and emptied from the bottom back into the lakes. This room was used to wash clothes years ago. The second room was too dark for the woman to see into. She didn't know what it had been used for nor did she want to find out. The last door, nearest the stairs was an old comm. room. It didn't work any longer, that she could tell, the equipment being older than she. But she didn't stop to find out of any of it did, just continued walking down the hall, then up the stairs, then through a wooden door leading into the kitchen.

Anakin Skywalker stood before a blazing fireplace. Memories were strong at this spot. He could still see her, hear her voice; still hear their words.

"_If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me."_

"_I… I can't. We can't. It's just not possible."_

"_Anything's possible, Padme. Please listen-"_

"_You listen! We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator."_

Anakin closed his eyes. He could picture her beautiful face. He could see her stance, defiant, unyielding, regretful.

"_If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go- regardless of the way we feel about each other."_

"_Then you _do_ feel something." _

"_Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me."_

"_You are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away, but I can't."_

"_I am _not_ going to give in to this. I have more important things to do than fall in love."_

"_It wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret." _

"_Then we'd be living a lie and one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"_

Anakin looked down at the floor watching the flicker of the flame glint off the smooth wood. He could remember clearly the conversation. He could remember his next words and the impact it had on them both. He could see the surprise on her face when he said them.

"_You're right. It would destroy us."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Luke Skywalker woke with a start. He glanced to his left to make sure his wife was okay. She was, sleeping soundly. That was good; she needed all the rest she could get. But, what was the problem? Something had wakened him. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to disturb Mara and slipped into his robe and out the French doors onto the balcony. He looked up at the stars, trying to pick out which ones were different to him. None were. That meant it wasn't someone on another planet. He sent his senses out over Naboo. He could feel Mara and Ben sleeping soundly in their beds. He could feel the cook and the servants asleep, although the Gardener was just waking. He stretched out farther finding various families or couples or caretakers in the random summer homes placed around the lakes. He couldn't find any disturbance. But what had wakened him? He turned in a full circle, seeing nothing out of place. He turned again and, this time, he could see a figure through the transparasteel doors, standing in front of the fireplace staring at the floor. He squinted trying to place a name to the figure. Even the Force remained silent. He couldn't place the man.

Luke started towards the door but by the time he'd made it inside, the figure was gone, as if he'd vanished. Luke walked over to the fireplace and looked down at the floor; only the reflection of the flames. He looked around the room, but saw no one. He began to move away when the faintest of presence caught him. He paused. He knew that feeling. Who was it? The name was there, clouded in a fog in his mind. The Force was of no help to him. Finally he went back to his bedroom, sliding back in bed without bothering Mara. Perhaps the answers would come later that day.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ben was up and awake before sunrise, lying in his bed thinking up all the things he wanted to do that day. Perhaps they could go back up to that meadow again, or go swimming, or play in the sand. So many things came to the boy's mind. He stretched out through the Force to see if anyone else was up yet. He shook his head when he found his parents still asleep. _Is that all they do anymore?_ He wondered to himself. He knew it wasn't true, but after a few hours it felt like it. Then he sensed another presence. He crawled out of bed and pattered over to the door, opening it slowly. He peeked out down the hall and saw no one. But he felt someone there. He crept silently down the hall and came upon the small living area with the over stuffed sofa and ever blazing fire. The transparasteel doors to the balcony were ajar. He crept closer to them; slowly pulling them closed, wondering what had opened them. His young imagination ran wild concocting all manner of evil that could have slipped through the door.

"What are you afraid of, boy?" The words were not spoken with any ill contempt, but the voice itself made Ben spin on his heels to confront its owner. His first thought was his father. But the figure that stood over him was not Luke Skywalker. At the boy's bewildered look, the tall figure smiled and took a seat on the overstuffed sofa, not putting a dent in the seat. The man looked relaxed, like he knew the place well. Ben crept closer to him and he turned his head to look Ben in the eye. His eyes, the exact eyes Ben's father had. Ben shook his head confused. "Have a seat…"

"Ben Skywalker." The figure smiled.

"Have a seat, Ben Skywalker." After a moment Ben scrambled up on the sofa next to the tall man, nearly sinking into the cushion. The tall figure laughed and, a moment later, Ben found himself being lifted from the cushion with the force. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You have no idea who I am, do you Ben?" The figure asked, the slightest bit of a smile playing over his lips, as though the whole thing was a game. Ben shook his head. "We're obviously related, you could tell from the beginning." Ben nodded. "Your father has my eyes, doesn't he?" Ben nodded again. The man gazed into Ben's eyes. "You're a bit more like your mother than Luke." Ben was confused. This man talked like he was older than Luke, but that couldn't be possible. Ben could tell by his own eyes that this man had to be in his early twenties. The man grinned suddenly, looking strikingly like Luke. "You wonder about our relations don't you?" Ben nodded. The figure leaned towards the boy. "Can you keep a secret?" Ben nodded, open mouthed in anticipation and confusion. "I'm your grandfather." Then, the figure was gone, and Ben was left sitting on the sofa, still held up by the Force. Then, slowly, it dwindled away, until he found himself half sunk into the cushion. He shook his head quickly and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming some bizarre dream. He struggled out of the sofa and headed back to his bedroom as fast as his legs to carry him, realizing belatedly that the figure had been outlined with the faintest of blues.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Anakin smiled as he watched his grandson take a running leap to his bed. He suddenly felt very smart. What a better way to let Luke know he was here but through Ben. Maybe it would actually work.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Thats very interesting." To tell you the truth, I dont know if_ I_ know where I'm going with this. But, like I think I've already said, I'm kind of making it up as I go along. Dont ask who "the voice" is, I couldnt tell ya.  
-liljediwriter  
Oh yeah, I apologize senserly for any grammer NoNos I may have made, or any spelling errors that you may have encountered. I am not know for such things. So...yeah.  
The conversation that takes place between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala was, as you may have been able to tell, not from the movie. I used a book entitled "Attack of the Clones" writen by Patricia C. Wrede. **based on screenplay by George Lucas and Jonathan Hales.


	8. Padme

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I really appreciate it. Really. Please read and review this chapter, I'd love to know what you think about it, if you oppose one thing or like another. Whatever.  
disclaimer: not getting paid. Sorry.**

* * *

"I have a message for you, Master Skywalker." The young woman set a silver tray on the Skywalker's breakfast table. Luke nodded thanks, his mouth full, and picked up the piece of folded flimsy.

"What is it, Luke?" Mara asked from the other end of the table, setting down her fork and knife. Luke swallowed.

"I won't know until I open it, now will I, Dear?" He said glancing over at Ben. Ben grinned back, then quickly went back to his breakfast at Mara's glare. Luke unfolded the flimsy and read over the words. He slowly refolded the note and placed it back on it's tray. Mara gave him a concerned look.

"What is it?" She asked. Luke sent her a silent message along with his verbal answer.

"Um, just some Academy business. I can take care of it later." Mara got the message. _In private._ That meant it was something he didn't want Ben to see. Mara nodded and returned to her plate. Luke watched her for a moment then did the same.

---------------------------------

Sabe had gone into town with a few other servants of the household so things would be quiet for awhile. Ben wandered around the lake house, bored out of his mind, at least that's how he felt, wishing there was something to do. He was ready to go home. There was nothing left for them to find at this place. He wandered from one hall to another, not going anywhere in particular when he stumbled upon a hallway leading gradually downward into, what he thought, was the cellar. But why would there be a whole hallway for that? Why not a staircase? He crept down the hallway, having to call on the Force to keep the dark at bay. He finally had to pull a glowstick out of his pocket. He gave it a good shake and was rewarded with light. It had to be old to still be in his pocket. He waved the light around. The hall led to a large open room. The walls hosted built in shelves that had labeled boxes of data chips. There was an unlit candle on a small side table next to an old wooden chair. A box of matches lay next to the candle holder and two used matches lay in the tray. He lit the candle and shoved his glowstick back into his pocket. He then went to the shelves, wondering what was on them. The first few seemed to be nothing special; a few legal battles in the Senate, nothing he thought important. But as he looked through a few of the boxes, he found that that's what most of them were. Legal battles. He scratched his head in a show of confusion, then glanced down at the next shelf. Three bulging boxes sat side by side, labeled "The Clone Wars". That caught Ben's attention. He pulled the boxes off their shelf and sat on the floor with the candle. He picked up a few data chips. They were labeled with different Senator's names, most of which he didn't recognize. Three he did. Senator Bail Organa, Senator Mon Mothma, and Senator Padme Amidala. He picked them up and held them against the light. He needed a way to read them. His eyes fell on the drawer in the side table he hadn't noticed before. He pulled on the gold handle and it revealed an old style datapad. He held it tenderly, not wanting to break it. He stuck the first of the three data chips into the tiny slot in the side and pressed the power button.

SENATOR BAIL ORGANA

ALDERAAN

Ben read through some of the information on the chip. Some if it he knew because his Aunt Leia had been the man's step daughter. Most of it was irrelevant.

The next chip was much the same, but the third one was different.

SENATOR PADME NABERRIE AMIDALA

NABOO

He skimmed through the description of her occupation and the few examples of legal battles she had won. He paused on her physical description and family tree.

PADME NABERRIE WAS THE SECOND OF TWO CHILDREN BORN TO RUWEE AND JOBAL NABERRIE.

SIBLINGS: 1 SISTER. SOLA NABERRIE JANREN. OLDER. MARRIED TO DARRED JANREN. TWO DAUGHTERS. RYOO JANREN AND POOJA JANREN.

RELATIONS: PADME NABERRIE BECAME PADME AMIDALA ON THE DATE OF THE 15TH WHEN SHE BECAME THE QUEEN OF NABOO AT AGE 14. DURING HER REIN, THE TRADE FEDERATION BLOCKADED NABOO AND ATTEMPTED TO MAKE SUCH A MOVE LEGAL BY AMIDALA'S SIGNATURE. QUEEN AMIDALA REFUSED TO SIGN. SHE LED A FEW OF HER GUARDS, TWO JEDI KNIGHTS, QUI-GON JINN AND OBI-WAN KENOBI IN A DESPERATE ATTEMPT TO RETAKE THE CAPITAL. THE CONFLICT WAS RESOLVED. AFTER STEPPING DOWN FROM OFFICE AT THE END OF HER SECOND TERM, AMIDALA CONTINUED TO SERVE AS SENATOR OF NABOO IN THE SENATE.

RELATIONS IN THE CLONE WARS: AMIDALA LEAD THE OPPOSITION OF CREATING A CLONE ARMY TO PROTECT THE REPUBLIC FROM A SEPARATISTS MOVEMENT. BECAUSE OF HER VOICE, ATTEMPTS WERE BEING MADE ON HER LIFE. A JEDI KNIGHT, OBI-WAN KENOBI AND HIS PADAWAN, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, WERE ASSIGNED TO HER AS HER PROTECTORS.

Ben looked up from the reading, stunned. Hadn't he read somewhere that Jedi were forbidden to be married? And if Padme and Anakin married…he read on.

AFTER ANOTHER ATTEMPT ON HER LIFE, OBI-WAN KENOBI WAS ASSIGNED TO FIND THE ASSASSIN'S EMPLOYER AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER WAS ASSIGNED TO RETURN TO NABOO WITH AMIDALA AS HER PROTECTION. THEY REMAINED ON NABOO FOR ONLY A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME, WHEN A PERSONAL MATTER CONCERNING SKYWALKER SENT THEM TO HIS HOMEWORLD OF TATOOINE. REASONS UNKNOWN. FROM THERE AMIDALA AND SKYWALKER WENT TO GEONOSIS IN AN ATTEMPT TO RESCUE KENOBI FROM DEATH. THERE THEY FOUGHT IN THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE CLONE WARS.

Ben set down the datapad after that paragraph. There was obviously much more to Padme Naberrie Amidala than met the eye. He looked up at the shelving at all the boxes of data chips. All these chips must hold a little bit of her life, of her history. Every one of them must be about something related to her. He looked back towards the hall where he'd come in, and that's when he noticed it. A large framed portrait of Padme Amidala hung on the wall just to the right of the hallway. She was smiling, dressed in full blue senatorial robes, her hair back in a large gold piece. It seemed to be a chance shot, done at just the right moment. Ben stared. This was his grandmother. She seemed so…alive. Suddenly disturbed, Ben put the data chips back in their boxes, the boxes back on their shelf and blew out the candle. He set both the candle stick and the datapad on the side table and left the room. Maybe he'd come back and read some more about his grandmother. His father would like to read some of those documents. Ben had just learned a few things his father could never find out anywhere else. Then another thought occurred to him. Who could have written all those documents about Padme and stored them down there? Who would have known all about her life? He pondered this as he wandered the lake house until dinner.

----------------------------------------------------

Mara closed the door and tuned to face her husband.

"Now, what did that note say?" Luke sighed and handed the note to his wife.

_I was expecting you much sooner than this. I want you to go down to the cellar. If you don't know how, I'm sure someone could tell you. Maybe you should ask Ben._

"Why Ben?" Mara asked and Luke shrugged.

"Ben has been wandering around. Maybe whoever wrote it though Be might've stumbled across the way down. I didn't even know there was a cellar."

"Well, maybe we should show this to Ben." Luke hesitated then nodded.

"Perhaps he knows what the note means."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It's getting a little complicated, even for me, and consitering the fact that I'm totally making this up off the top of my head...  
Got any ideas?  
Love to have them.  
Please review!!! Love to hear from you.  
-liljediwriter**


	9. hey guys

Hey everybody,

I've been getting quite a few reviews telling me to DO SOMETHING! And I've been wanting to, but my computer has, like, crashed, so I can't do anything. When it's back up and running I PROMISE you I'll try and update!

Thanks to everybody who's been reading this and for all the reviews! It's appreciated!

-liljediwriter


End file.
